


The Parent Teacher Conference

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn go into their daughters school for parent teacher day and find out a bit of alarming news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parent Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

It was parent teacher conference day at Laura's school, and Liam and Zayn were the first ones in for the day.

They'd left Laura at home with Niall, who often offered to babysit for them, loving spending time with the kiddo.

Liam got out of the car, meeting Zayn at the front, and linking hands as they walked into the school. They walked down the hallway to Laura's fourth grade teacher's room, knocking once, before they were greeted with a cheery, "Come in!"

They opened the door, walking into the room and sitting down in the two chairs that were set up in front of Miss McCane's desk. They held each other's hands gently, knowing Miss McCane, and knowing that she was rather fond of their relationship, and would definitely not mind them holding hands in front of her. In fact, she might even appreciate it.

"Hello, Miss McCane." Liam greeted with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm quite lovely. And you?"

"Just fine."

"How's Laura been doing?" Zayn asked, scooting his chair forward just a bit.

Laura was generally a fantastic student, so well behaved, and always getting straight A's. Zayn loved to help her with her homework, and both Zayn and Liam always made sure to let her know how proud they were of her, even if she was having trouble learning something. Just the fact that she was doing her best was enough for them.

"Academically, she's been doing quite well, Mr. Malik." Miss McCane addressed Zayn. "However she's had a bit of a swearing problem in recent weeks."

"She what?" Liam asked, a bit louder than necessary.

"She's been cursing quite a bit in class, Mr. Malik." Miss McCane was addressing Liam now. They had taken Zayn's name when they got married, because Zayn refused to be called Zayn Payne for the rest of his life.

Niall had chuckled, telling him that that name would sound bloody brilliant, but Zayn had shoved him right off the sofa. Liam had easily agreed, taking Zayn's name, but he'd still call him Zayn Payne on occasion just to mess with him.

"Where would she have learned to curse?" Liam asked. "Zayn, you haven't been cursing around Laura when I leave the two of you alone together, have you?"

"No, babe. You know as soon as we found the surrogate I cut all of that out of my vocabulary."

"Aside from the cursing she's a right treat, boys. Maybe just sit her down, have a chat. Ask her not to use the word wanker so much. That seems to be a favorite of hers."

"Niall." Zayn and Liam said in unison.

"Excuse me?" Miss McCane asked.

"Niall." Liam explained. "He's our friend. We let him watch Laura for us quite a bit, when we've both got work on the same day, or when we want to go out together for a while. He's got quite a foul mouth, but I guess we just assumed he'd tone it down in front of Laura."

"Maybe sit them both down and have a talk with them then, yeah?" Miss McCane suggested.

"Brilliant idea." Liam said.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Zayn asked.

"Just that she's gotten straight A's all year, and seems to get along well with the other children. She really is a model student, Zayn. Just have a talk with her."

"Of course, Miss McCane." Zayn said. "See you soon!"

"See you, boys!" She said, as Zayn and Liam stood up, walking out to the car.

Zayn burst out into laughter the second they were in the car. Liam slapped him.

"It's not funny!"

"You have to admit, it's a little funny, Li."

"Our daughter is saying wanker and who knows what else in the middle of the classroom, Zayn. It's not funny." Liam said, but even as the words were coming out of his mouth he began to chuckle. "Let's take Niall and Laura out for ice cream and have a little chat, yeah?"

"Sounds good." Zayn dialed the number of Niall's mobile and hit send. He answered on the third ring, "Niall, put a coat on Laura and meet us outside. We're all going for ice cream."

The Irish lad cheered, along with their young daughter, and Liam and Zayn smiled at what a big kid their best mate could be.

They drove from the school to their house, living quite close to the school, it only took them about five minutes to make it back home. Niall was standing outside with Laura on his shoulder, and they were both screaming "Ice cream!" at the top of their lungs.

Zayn rolled down the window of the passenger side, "Get in, you crazies!"

Niall set Laura down on the ground and they scrambled into the back seat next to each other. Liam drove them to the quaint little ice cream shop down the street, and they went inside. Niall got vanilla, Zayn got pistachio, which Laura winced at, never having understood such a flavor, Liam got strawberry, and Laura got banana.

They found a little table in the back of the shop, and Zayn and Liam sat down across from Laura and Niall.

"Now, we've just been speaking with your teacher, yeah, Laura?" Zayn asked.

Laura nodded her little head, "Did she tell you how good I've been doing?" She asked, kicking her feet.

"She did." Liam began. "She also told us you've had a bit of a-"

Liam was cut off when Niall's ice cream fell off its cone and on to Laura's dress as they both loudly exclaimed, "Wanker!"

"-swearing problem." Liam finished in a mumble.

"Since when is swearing a problem?" Niall asked, laughing.

Liam rolled his eyes, glad that they were here during school hours, and thus the only customers in the place, not having to deal with angry parents coming over and asking for their children to behave. Because that's what Niall was, really. A big child.

"It's a problem when you're nine." Liam said.

"And when you're swearing in class." Zayn added.

"Now Laura." Liam began, looking at his daughter. "You know daddy doesn't like those words, right? Especially not coming from you."

"Sorry, daddy." Laura said, looking at Liam with big sad eyes. "They just sound so funny, so when I'm mad I say them, because it makes me not so mad."

"Well, that is a good reason." Zayn said. "But let's think of other funny words, yeah? How about sillywicket, hm? Is that funny?"

Laura giggled.

"Or piggywiggles." Liam suggested.

"Or poppygaggles!" Niall interjected, and now they were all laughing.

Zayn finished off his ice cream, walking around the table and picking Laura up, tickling her all over as she giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"No more bad words, alright?" Zayn asked.

"Okay, dad."

"And if you have a word that you think might be bad, but you don't know, come ask us, alright?" Liam suggested.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good." Liam nodded. "In fact, you might as well just check with us that you can say anything uncle Niall says." Liam joked, poking Niall in the ribs.

Niall screeched, and then gave the other man a halfhearted glare, "I can watch my mouth around her, mate. I'll do better."

"Good." Zayn said, taking one of Laura's hands, as Liam took the other, Niall putting a hand on each of their shoulders, not wanting to feel left out, as they walked out of the ice cream shop.


End file.
